Fireworks
by edwardismyromeo
Summary: Pop quiz- How are bad days and perfect guys related? One’s a problem. The other? A solution. All human, a bit OOC. Flames accepted. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

**Edwardismyromeo**

_Summary: Pop quiz- How are __bad days__ and __perfect guys__ related? One's a problem. The other? A solution. All human, a bit OOC. Flames accepted.___

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride. I hate how these disclaimers rub it in my face though! __

**I am back, and I stick to my promise of never leaving a story unfinished again! Well, I'm doing one shots now, so that's pretty impossible. But, yeah, I worked SO hard on this. The finish product wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I'm kind of rusty right now. I have a couple more stories in store for you guys, and they'll all probably be one shots. If not, they will be done before hand. By the way, this story is un-edited, due to the lack of a BETA. So, if anyone's up for the job, that'd be awesome.(: **

Warning: For those who enjoy basically pointless and slightly fluffy stories. 

_Inspirations:_

_Bad Day- Daniel Powter_

_Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine: Read her awesome stories, especially 100 Things Max Shouldn't Can't Do. It helped Max stay a little in character!_

_Teamswitzforever: (I hope I got the sn right:P) Thanks for the support! I probably wouldn't have started another story without her encouragement. _

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Max POV

"_Wow," I said. "The sunset is beautiful." I looked over at Fang, who was sitting next to me on this grassy hill. _

_He smiled, "Almost as beautiful as you." With that, he grabbed my hand, an action that I felt strangely accustomed to. I smiled back, and we both leaned in with impeccable synchronization. Our lips were an inch apart when "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha started to blast. Confusion took over my features as I watched Fang wave and slowly disappear. _

"_NO!!!!!" I screeched, outstretching my hand to catch the small pieces of what was left of him._

Suddenly, I was transported into the real world, where my IHome alarm was blasting "Tik Tok." Groaning, I turned over and slammed the snooze button, ready to go back to sleep.

"Max? Maxie! WAKE UP!!" my mom yelled. Groaning once again, I slowly pulled myself out of bed and ran my hand through my hair. _What's WRONG with me? I should __**not **__be having dreams about Fang like this. He's my __best __friend, not boyfriend. No, Sam is there for me, and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. _Sighing, I dragged myself to the bathroom.

-&-

"MAX!" Angel shouted. I smiled and opened my arms, knowing she would run into them as she does EVERY morning… and yet it never gets old. As planned, she sprinted to me and jumped into my arms. I kissed her forehead and made my way to our kitchen table for breakfast with her still in my arms. Leave it to Angel to turn my mood around in the morning.

"Hey guys," I said, motioning towards my two brothers, Iggy and Gazzy. Instead of their usual "Nod of Acknowledgment," (NOA) they actually looked up from their latest bomb blueprints, smiled, and waved. I was taken aback, but recovered fast enough to smile back. Putting Angel down, I sat on the chair in front of the kitchen island and looked at my mom. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

My mom smiled, saying, "Oh nothing special… just YOUR FAVORITE!" Beaming, she placed a plate with pancakes, bacon, and… OH MY GOD.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" I shrieked, immediately picking up a warm, soft cookie and placing it in my mouth. I ignored the burning sensation and focused on the chocolate slowly melting in my mouth, sending my taste buds to paradise. "Thwank ew!" I mumbled, my mouth still full. Iggy and Gazzy rolled their eyes while my mom and Angel laughed.

"You're welcome, but don't talk with your mouth full!" She said. I nodded, taking another bite, this time going a bit slower to savor every taste. Abruptly, I stopped in mid chew.

"Wait. What is going on here? Why am I getting my favorite breakfast?" I asked. Every single person's jaw hung open as a reaction to my question. This just made me even more confused, and slightly frustrated.

Angel was the first to answer, "Max?! Don't you remember?! It's…" She was cut off my Mom putting her hand over her small, pink lips.

"Don't worry Max. You'll figure it out soon," she said, smiling. This made me go into panic mode. _What if this isn't the real mom? What if those cookies are poisoned? _I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I have been having thoughts like that for a while now, and I often wondered why. I have never been in any type of dangerous situations, and even if I was, I was a tough fighter. My clothes often portrayed that; right now, I was wearing black skinny jeans, bright red Converse high tops, and a lime green tank top. I tried to clear her mind of my weird thoughts once again, focusing on what's happening before me. Finally, rolling my eyes, I grabbed my signature black leather jacket, my black backpack, and a couple of chocolate chip cookies and walked out the front door. As I stepped out, I was instantly hit with the soft wind. It caressed my dirty blond hair, making me smile. I quickly wiped that smile off, wondering what had gotten into me. I walked toward her bus stop, thinking of what Fang will say when I tell him the story of what happened at breakfast. As I turned around the corner and reached my destination, Nudge, Fang's younger sister, let out a high pitched scream and ran towards me. She then nearly knocked me down with a big hug, her dark brown ponytail slapping me in the face.

"Ohmygosh! Max! Happy birthday! I can't believe you're 16 now! Oh, don't worry, you're present is in my backpa- HEY! I like your outfit! Do you like mine? This grey sweater makes me look fat, doesn't it? I bought these light blue jeans on sale at Aero. You know, I was thinking of going with the dark blue jeans, but I like this bet-" I clamped my had over her mouth, confused all over again.

I asked, "Nudge, today's not my birthday… is it?" Nudge nodded with my hand still over her mouth. I started to put all the pieces together. _That's why she gave me chocolate chip cookies, and that's what she wanted me to figure out. TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! _I instantly felt stupid for not knowing my own birthday, but I tried to shake it off and released my hand off Nudge's mouth. Thankfully, she didn't say anything, but she did give me a bright smile.

"Oh wait, let me get you your present!" She went to her bag and took a bright, green bag out. She handed it to me, and I hastily opened it. I grinned when I noticed two cds that I have wanted for a really long time.

"Thanks, Nudge! I've wanted these for a while now!" I exclaimed while giving her a hug. Then, I made my way over to the bus stop, noticing Fang, Sam and some other kids already there. I made my way over to Sam first, yet I felt a small ping in my heart as I saw Fang smirk (he never smiles) when I passed him. When I got to Sam, I gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in my ear, giving me a sweet kiss on my cheek. I pulled back, feeling something in the pit of my stomach that I didn't recognize. Nevertheless, I said thank you, and made my way to the other side of the bus stop to greet Fang. (Fang and Sam hate each other, so they don't stand next to each other at the stop) He was talking to Nudge, so I sneaked up behind him.

"BOO!" I screamed in his ear. I had the satisfaction of watching him jump to the sound of my voice, and then turning around, a menacing look on his face.

"Ohhh, you are going to PAY for that," he said, giving me his "death glare." Obviously, it didn't work as I started laughing. He shook his head and started coming closer to me. The close proximity between us instantly stopped my laughter, and the closer he got, the louder my heartbeats felt. He kept coming near me, until our bodies were very nearly touching. I should've moved, should've hit him, but for some reason, my feet felt glued to the floor. Sam noticed, and from the corner of my eye I saw him fuming. When Fang spoke, I felt his breath tickle my lips.

"Get. Ready. For." I held my breath, waiting for the next words. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!!" He yelled, tickling my ribs unmercifully. I started laughing like a maniac, trying to run away from him, but not finding the breath to do so.

Everyone was staring at our little scene; an evil looking Fang tickling a maniac, laughing me. I fell to the floor, pulling Fang down with me. He landed on top of me, knocking whatever breath I had away. Panting, I looked up at Fang, who was lying on top me. He had stopped laughing, and was now looking deeply into my blue eyes as I was doing to his darker eyes. We both stayed in that position for a couple of seconds until we heard someone clear their throat. Fang looked up and jumped off of me. Then he helped me up, and I brushed myself off. When I looked up, I saw Sam looking at Fang, his face tainted with a scowl and jealousy burning in his eyes. Fang, being his "tough" self, glared at Sam as well, making Sam flinch. My eyes travelled to both of them, their eyes locked in showdown position. Everyone at the bus stop was staring (including me), feeling the testosterone thick in the air.

"I LIKE PIE!" I said, trying to break the tension. Both of them turned to me, Fang with a smirk and Sam with a "we need to talk" look. All I did was glare at him, daring him to say another word. His look was wiped off immediately. I didn't know what to say next, but luckily, the bus came right on time. _Saved._

-&-

Fang and I were making our way to our lockers, which were right next to each other since we had the same homeroom. Sam and I never had our talk, as our whole bus ride was silent. Luckily, we won't have our talk for a while, as the next time I see him is at the end of the day. We finally reached our lockers, and I turned to Fang.

"So… where's my present?" I asked. Fang tilted his head, probably faking confusion. "Oh c'mon! Where is it?!"

Smirking, he said, "Welllll, I think I'll give it to you later."

"NOOOO!!!" I yelled, sounding like a baby. "I WANT IT NOW!" Fang, still smirking shook his head.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait a little longer," he said. I sighed and stomped into homeroom, curiosity burning inside of me.

-&-

_Ring! _A hoard of students fled out of Spanish, thankful to escape the torture put upon the wretched teacher, , more commonly knows as … well, you get it. I, of course, was one of the sprinting students, relieved that my worst class is over and I'm off to second period… English. I walked down the hallway to my locker and got my things. I mentally went over what I need.

_English notebook, homework folder, homework planner, vocabulary book… yep, I think that's it. _Satisfied, I closed my locker, snapped my lock close and headed toward English. As soon as I reached the room, the bell rang. I quickly took my seat in between Iggy and Fang. Sam was in a lower English class than us, so he didn't have English the same period.

"Now class, please take your essays on Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe out and hand them in. Remember, they are worth 70% of your grade, so take one last minute to make sure that the grammar and spelling is done properly," Mrs. Fran said. I looked through my stuff for my English folder, where I kept my essay. It wasn't with the rest of my stuff. I looked again, sure I had taken it out of my locker, yet I failed to find it. I was now panicking, frantically looking through my stuff yet again. I looked up, realizing I had left it in my locker. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fran was super strict about going back to your locker, as she felt you should be prepared ahead of time. When I looked over to Fang and Iggy, I found them reading over their essays. Fang noticed me looking at him and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly noticing my pale face.

"I left my English folder in my locker! It had my essay in it!" I whisper-shouted. Fang's eyes widened, which is a pretty big deal if you're… well if you're Fang.

"Alright class, put you're essays in this basket!" Mrs. Fran said, motioning to the silver basket on her desk. I put my head in my hands, and my shoulder suddenly felt red hot. I looked up and saw Fang resting his hand on my shoulder, concern swimming in his eyes. 'It'll be OK,' he mouthed. I gulped and nodded, raising my hand. "Yes Max?" Mrs. Fran asked.

I stuttered, "W-well, uhm, I forgot my essay in my locker. I-is it o-ok if I can, uhm, g-go get i-it?" I think that was the most polite tone I had ever used to any teacher. However, her warm features still transformed to stern right before my eyes.

"I'm sorry Max, but you know my rules," Mrs. Fran said. I nodded and bowed my head. After everyone handed in their essays, Mrs. Fran started the introduction to the Odyssey. My head was down the whole time, yet I still noticed the glances Fang kept giving me from the corner of my eye.

-&-

"Oof." My books went tumbling to the ground as I bumped into someone in the doorway of my Science room. Leaning down to gather my stuff, I said, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I looked up straight into chocolate brown eyes. If you look real close, you can see the gold specks splattered around the pupils, making them shine. I nearly dropped my books all over again when the owner of the beautiful eyes spoke.

"Max?" a husky voice said. A husky, yet familiar voice. I nearly jumped back when I realized who it was. "Max… Are you ok?" Fang asked. I nodded, not able to find my voice. I had always known Fang was considerably cute, but I had never ACTUALLY seen him. From his layered, floppy, long black hair, his perfectly sloped nose, his deep, chocolate eyes, his small amount of freckles (12 to be exact... I was close enough to count! Don't judge me!) splattered across his cheeks , his perfectly sculpted, kissable lips, his surprisingly well built arms and chest, his musky scent that blows me away… it's all just so, so… so perfect. Suddenly, I found my face inches away from him, his amazing eyes staring into mine as if he can see deep into my soul. Nearly shivering, I quickly pulled away and ran… ran away from the muddle I've gotten myself into.

-&-

"Now, class. I will pass the frogs out, and you must follow the procedures. MAKE SURE TO POKE THE CHEST TO SEE IF IT IS TRULY DEAD!!" Mr. Smith repeated, yet again. I was sitting next to Iggy, who was the only person I was actually friends with in this class… everyone else was "intimidated…" Whatever. Right now I was too lost in thoughts about Fang to think about anything… that includes Mr. Smith's mundane lecture. Really, I'm sure we all know how to handle dead frogs. I looked around and saw Iggy with a mischievous smile on his face… _never mind. _I was zapped out of my thoughts when a dead frog was thrown on my tray and landed with a big **SPLAT!** "Now remember to treat these frogs very carefully!" Mr. Smith said. _Yeah, cause you did such a great job. _I rolled my eyes and turned to Iggy.

"Kay, how do we start?" I asked. He looked to me.

He replied, "Well first, poke the frog with a scalpel." I rolled my eyes, thinking he was kidding. I mean, obviously Iggy would make me do something that stupid.

"Iggy, stop messing around, really, what do you start with?"

"I told you, poke the frog!"

"IGGY, REALLY, STOP KIDDING."

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"So you want me to make a fool of myself by poking THIS frog?" I asked, whirling around to point at the "dead" creature. But to my utter astonishment, it wasn't there. I panicked, searching the whole room for the green… thing, yet I failed to find it anywhere. Finally, I saw it perched upon the windowsill, alive and croaking. (Wow, that was a major oxy moron… get it, alive and CROAKING, like if someone croaks they're dea-… Never mind) It was staring out to the courtyard through the OPEN window. I slowly made my way to the window, getting ready to capture it, but then Iggy, being the idiot pyro he is, yelled "I FOUND IT!!!!" and jumped towards the window sill. The frog craned his neck, saw Iggy in the air, and made a dash for it. I groaned and sat down in the nearest chair, my head in my hands. When I looked up, I saw a guilty Iggy, an angry teacher, and very startled, yet amused classmates. _Oh great… What a wonderful birthday._

-&-

I toyed with the pink slip in my hand. I couldn't believe I got DETENTION for something as stupid as letting a frog loose. Plus, it wasn't my fault. _Iggy. _Oh, I was _so _going to get him for that. I was walking down the hallway on my way to lunch, venting to myself in my head, but thanking luck that it was for tomorrow afternoon, not today. The hallway was packed with kids in different cliques… the Goths on one side, nerds on one side, "popular girls" (a.k.a sluts) on one side, and jocks on one- _Ugh. One just winked at me. _I shot him the bird when I was sure that teachers weren't around. He frowned, but dismissed it and went back to talking to his friends, probably too scared to start a fight with me. I wore a triumphant smile all the way to my locker. I opened the lock in a rush and switched my morning books for my afternoon ones. As soon as I snapped the lock shut, I turned around and nearly fainted. Fang was standing there the whole time, watching me at my locker.

"FANG! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALK?!" I shrieked. Fang looked taken aback… Well, his facial expression remained masked, but his eyes showed shock. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad day. C'mon, I'll tell you about it on our way to the cafeteria." We started walking while I told him the horrific events of Science. After I had finished, we were in front of the cafeteria doors. At the end of my story, Fang suddenly halted. He lifted one arm, hesitated, and then hugged me so fast I'm not even sure if I was hallucinating or not. As Fang turned to go, not thinking rationally, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a real hug. He stiffened up, his arms staying by his side while mine were around his neck, but he soon softened and placed his own arms around my waist. We stood like that for a while, neither of us wanting the moment to end. But suddenly, the blaring bell signaling that we were late to lunch snapped s out of the daze, and we both rushed into the cafeteria. Luckily, none of the lunch ladies noticed we were late, so we both walked down the aisle to our lunch table, which we share with Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. (All grades have lunch at the same time) While walking, neither of us looked at each other, as we both realized the sparks flying through our intense hug. I was a table away from our table with Fang walking behind me, when _it _happened. Someone "oh-so-conveniently" put their books in the aisle, sending me tumbling to the ground. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of laughing.

-&-

I woke up with a major headache.  
"Ughhh…" As I opened my eyes, I first saw black with white dots. "Ohh, pretty dots!" Then I saw Elmo enter. I gasped, "Elmo!!!! I love you Elmo!" Just as quickly as Elmo arrived, he poofed away, and I suddenly felt strong hands shake me.

"Max! MAX!!" _Oh great. There's that husky, familiar voice again… whose voice was that again?_

"Max!!!! Max, it's Fang!!!" _Oh. _The setting before my eyes cleared up again, bringing me face to face with Fang's concerned eyes. I smiled drowsily.

"Fang…" Suddenly I felt a shot of intense pain flash in the back of my head. "Owwww!!!" I screamed. I held my head in my hands as I was enveloped in a hug.

"Sshh, Max. It's ok, it's ok." Fang kept murmuring sweet nothings into my ear as I flailed around, desperately trying to get the pain to stop. As abruptly as it came, the pain subsided, and I found myself cradled in Fang's toned, muscled arms. My cheeks heated up, and I squirmed out of his arms so it didn't look like I was weak. The nurse suddenly cleared her throat. My face got redder, if that was possible, but I faced the nurse bravely.

"You may go Maximum. But next time, watch where you walk," she said. I smiled sheepishly and got up from the couch. _Bad idea. _I felt as though the world was spinning around me. I tipped over to one side, about to fall, when the same muscled arms caught me.

"Fang, let me go!"

"No."

"I can walk myself!"

"No."

"You suck." Smirking, Fang lifted me up bridal style, ignoring my kicking legs. We were almost outside of the nurse's office when my flailing legs landed upon the target I was seeking. Fang doubled over, loosening his arms and letting me stand. The dizziness had passed, luckily, so I was laughing at Fang who was now on the floor, eyes shut and groaning.

Yeah, that's what happens when you go all Twilight on me.

-&-

My head was throbbing as I made my way to my next class. Math. As I was walking through the crowd hallway, I saw people staring and whispering, but nobody was brave enough to taunt me to my face. I started off ignoring them all, but then it got to my nerves. I stopped dead in my tracks, halting all the hallway traffic. As soon as I faced a group of whispering jocks and cheerleaders, the whispering came to an abrupt stop and they cringed under the force of my glare.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" I demanded. Nobody spoke for a while, and we felt the tension in the air as everyone in the hallway stopped as well to witness the scene. Finally, Lissa, the red-haired head cheerleader spoke up.

"Fine. You are a klutzy loser that has no friends and you need to learn how to dress," she said with a sneer. I raised my eyebrows.

"You shouldn't be talking. YOU'RE the idiot who dresses in fewer clothes than I do in the pool. If anyone's your friend, it's only to use you in the bedroom. Of course, you don't seem to have a problem with that, now do you, since you are the head-cheerleader… oh, I mean head-prostitute." Lissa gasped, as did many other students.

"You. BI***!!!" She shrieked as she pulled her fist back to punch me. I caught her fist a second before it hit my nose, and pulled my fist back to punch her in the gut. But I felt a warm hand cover my fist before I had a chance to do anything.

"Max. Stop." It was Fang, of course. "She's not worth it." I took a deep breath, let go of her fist, and walked away with Fang at my heels. Everyone stood there, shocked, watching my retreating figure. I got to Math just as the bell rang, but nobody else was there, probably late due to the whole scene. Mrs. Darien looked up from her papers and noticed I was the only one there.

Smiling, she said, "Good to see that atleast one student is punctual." I just scurried to my seat and opened my notebook, waiting for everyone to arrive. Approximately four minutes later, every last student had arrived and was sitting in their seat.

"Normally, I would give you all detention for coming late to my class. But since so many of you are late, I will let it slide this one time. Just remember that this is the first and LAST time that this will happen. Anyway, I have graded your tests, and I will be handing them out shortly. In the mean time, please complete the problems on the board." I looked up to find four calculus problems facing me, and started to do them. I was pretty confident about the test, because it was probably the first test I had studied for. As I was finishing up the last problem, a paper was thrown on my desk. I looked up in surprise and noticed that Mrs. Darien had started handing all the tests out. M heart beat in my chest as I flipped the test over to see an A! Wait, no that's not an A. I squinted to see a letter scribbled on the right-hand corner of the test. _F. _My eyes widened and heart picked up speed as my brain registered my grade. _An F?! What?!?! What?!?No, this'll bring my grade down to a C!!!!!! Nooo! _ The rest of the period was a blur as I tried to figure out what I'll tell my parents.

-&-

"Oof." The bus went over a large speed bump as we made our way home. I couldn't wait to collapse on my bed after this horrible, so-called-birthday. Luckily, the surprise party I knew my friends and siblings were throwing me (even though I told them NOT TO) wasn't until tomorrow, Saturday.

"Max?" I heard a soft voice call my name. I turned to the seat behind me, where Sam was. "I… I need to talk to you," he said. I scrunched my face in confusion, and glanced at Fang who was right across my seat. He shrugged ever so slightly, in a way that only I could notice.

"Sure," I replied hesitantly. Sam looked over to Fang who was watching us intently.

Snottily, he said, "I'd prefer to talk in a more private place. Can you sit in my seat?" I shrugged and sat with him in the three-seater. "So, I have your present," he started. I suddenly got happier as he pulled out a little envelope from his bag, hoping that it was an ITunes card. He handed it over with a sly smile. I tore it open with glee, to pull out a… room key to the Marriott? I was confused for a moment before the pieces were put together in my mind.

"S-Sam. Wh-What is this?" I asked quietly. Sam's grin grew bigger.

"I reserved a room for us. Just you, me, and a soft bed," He said, lifting his eyebrows. As an impulse, I slapped him as hard as I could. The whole bus got quiet, except for the old bus driver who was still on his phone.

"HOW. DARE. YOU?! YOU SEXIST PIG! I WOULD NEVER, EVER ACCEPT THIS! WE ARE 16 FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FREAK!!" I shrieked. Same turned a scarlet red. Instead of backing down, he screamed back.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A LOSER! YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONLY VIRGIN IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL BY NOW! YOU PRETEND TO ACT ALL TOUGH, BUT YOU'RE REALLY JUST A PATHETIC BI***!" My mouth dropped open as the bus came to a halt. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front of the aisle and off the bus with 20 pairs of eyes watching me. Of course, only one was actually following me out.

"Max! Max!" Fang shouted. I kept running, not wanting to stop. Once I got my house, I was relieved to find that nobody was home. I sprinted up to my room, closed and locked the door, and threw myself on the bed, trying to cry my problems away…

-&-

_Tap, tap, tap. Arf! _I cautiously lifted my head from the pillow it was buried in. I had spent all day in my room, not coming out once for anything. (Luckily, I had my own bathroom here) Every person in this household had tried to get me out by tempting me with numerous things. The first one was Angel, who tried to get me out by promising to let me play with Celeste, her stuffed bear. Gazzy came next with threats of a "Silent, But Deadly." Unfortunately, he followed through on the threat. Iggy arrived with the aroma of cheese quesadillas, the food that he cooks best. Mom came last, offering chocolate chip cookies. I replied to each and every person with silence, even though all the offerings were pretty hard to resist… especially the last one. Back in the present, I slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the window, the reason for the sound. Hesitantly, I drew open the purple curtains veiled over the window, and saw… _Fang. And a dog. _My first instinct was to close the curtains so I could wallow in self-pity, but I knew my heart couldn't let Fang… and the dog… hang out on the ledge for too long. With a sigh, I opened the window and was blasted by a heavy breeze. Fang climbed in and shut the window for me. I walked over to my bed and sat down, cross-legged. Once Fang faced me, I raised my eyebrows in question.

With a deep breath, Fang started, "I know what happened. Sam told me why you two were fighting. He now has a black eye if that makes you feel any better." Truthfully, it did, but my expression remained stoic. Hurt flashed through his eyes as he noted my response, or lack thereof, but he continued anyway. "He was an idiot, but that doesn't mean you have to mope about it all day. Just let it go." That made me angry. Really. Angry. Fang backed up a little, noticing the rage flashing in my eyes.

"LET. IT. GO?! I just broke a three year long relationship, Fang. I CANNOT LET IT GO! And you know what? It's not even that! My whole _birthday _was ruined. Turning 16 is supposed to be one of the biggest things in your life. And it's ruined. Ruined…" My speech was cut off by my sobs. Fang froze for a moment, watching me hold my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, enveloping me in his strong arms. I felt a sense of déjà vu, probably from the nurse's office earlier. But then I remembered the only other time that I had been this weak in front of Fang.

_I climbed the tree with extra caution, knowing that it was really big. Fang stood and watched from the ground, worry creeping inside the 7 year old. _

"_Maxie! Be careful!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. I was a big girl, and I could take care of myself. _

"_Ok, Fangie. I'll be fine!" I yelled back. Once again, I started to go up the tree. Higher and higher, until I was at the top. A huge victory smile adorned my childish features as I picked a branch to sit on. I looked down to search for Fang, but I was so high up that I couldn't see him. Heck, I couldn't even see the ground! Suddenly, I felt dizzy, and I struggled to keep focus. My effort was fruitless, as my lack of focus led to me slipping off the branch. Screaming all the way to the bottom, I fell with a THUD right next to a horrified Fang. A searing pain shot up my ankle and I immediately clutched it while crying the whole time. Fang crouched down next to me and gave me a hug. _

"_Shh, it's ok Maxie, I'm gonna go get Mommy, and everything will be fine. Shhh," He consoled. At that second, I felt safer than ever, even if my ankle felt as if it was lit on fire._

My sobs had become sniffles, and I pulled away from Fang and his now soaked shirt. My cheeks tinted a slight pink and I muttered and apology. Fang put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up. He took a silver box out of his back pocket. It was neatly decorated with a golden bow on top.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered. I took the box out of his hand and opened it. My breath caught as I found a golden necklace inside. Strung on the delicate chain was a gold pendant in the shape of wings. In the middle of the wings, there were words carved. I looked a little closer and saw the words _Max and Fang _carved in a beautiful scripture. I looked up at Fang through a fresh set of tears, this time out of joy, and smiled.

"It…It's beautiful," I murmured. He then flashed a smile of his own, making me gasp in surprise. This was the first time I had seen his smile. It was amazing, bright enough to light up my world. We both leaned in with impeccable synchronization, letting our lips meet halfway. For the first time, I ignored the tiny feeling in my brain that told me Fang's my best friend, and followed my heart, which led me to _spectacular fireworks_. I smiled against Fang's soft lips when I started to wonder if everyone else would approve. I guess I didn't have to wonder much, because I broke the kiss once I heard someone clearing their throat. When I turned toward the door, I saw Iggy (who was holding a lock picking kit), Angel, Gazzy and Mom. _Oh boy. _

_Sorry. I know it wasn't amazing. But can you please review? _


	2. THANKS!

To:

All those AMAZING people who read this not-so-great story

**You guys are my personal heroes! **

No, really.

_**I've been inspired.**_

**I'm working on my next one-shot already.**

It's for Maximum Ride, of course.

_**So, I just thought that my amazing and wonderful supporters,**_

**Deserved something special.**

Here is a HUGE batch of virtual cookies.

_**It's for anyone who already reviewed,**_

**And for my future reviewers.**

Not to mention the others.

_**You know, the ones that:**_

**story-alerted**

**author-alerted**

**story-favorited**

**author-favorited**

**or will do those things.**

So THANKS SO MUCH.

_**I love ALL of you.**_

**Every**

**Single**

**Person**

And for those who are hungry for more

_**Look out for my next one-shot**_

**I like the plot better than this one**

But it might take a while….

_**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! **_

So till then

~edwardismyromeo

**But I HATE that screen name now**

**I'm over Twilight**

**As you can see in my story**

("Yeah, that's what happens when you go all Twilight on me")

**So call me…**

**Juliet? **

**Ok, that's good**

**A bit conceited**

**But good**

**For now**

Special thanks to:

Teamswitzforever (your review was THE BEST!)

Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine

Loves a mystery

Kaitie McDonahue

I got no talent (You probably do have talent!)

BlackkRose15 (MY FIRST REVIEWER!)

BinabooY

I believe that's it for now (12/27/09, 10:50)

If I forgot you

PM ME!

I'll add you ASAP.

But if you reviewed or whatever-ed after that date and that time

That's why you're not on there

But, I still REALLLYYYYY appreciate you!!!!!


End file.
